


Photo Strip

by kendra_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra_stilinski/pseuds/kendra_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning out your closet, you find something that has been lost for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Strip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of many posts.

Stiles and Derek have been together for 5 years. Well living together. They actually been together for 7. Derek keeps the apartment clean and Stiles does the rest. Like cooking and planning events. Oh and pack meets.

while Derek was at his oh so important meeting at his job, Stiles decides that he can actually clean up a little before Derek gets home. While cleaning Derek's side of the room he runs across something. It was a picture. One from a photo booth from there second date. Stiles lost his on the move to college. The First one is just them smiling at the camera and the second one is duck faces. The third one is Derek looking fondly at Stiles whiles he was smiling super hard. And the forth one is them kissing. He doesn't remember most of that night because of something supernatural but he does remember the teddy bear he keeps at his dads house that Derek couldn't win so he brought it. It was super sweet of him and Stiles also remembers the fireworks that went of from time to time and kissing under them. 

Later when Derek gets home but Stiles is out. While changing his clothes he finds the photo strip. Its in a photo frame and there's a sticky note on it. 

 

Hope you remember this night as I did. Thanks for keeping it. Another of the many reasons I love you.


End file.
